True Love
by MJLS
Summary: The love between Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann is on the verge of a breakdown. This Oneshot is about their love after DMC and towards AWE.R&R please...WE


**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**True Love **

Will sat in the room, pinning his knife in the wooden table while all sort of thoughts went through his head. His eyes concentrated on the wood, on the knife. Anything but Elizabeth that sat at the other end from the room.

He kept looking down, refusing to look in her own brown eyes. Refusing to let their eyes lock, even if it was for just a small second. Everyone was quiet, no sound, no whisper. He got the knife in his hand, looking at it. His eyes noticed how bold it really was, the carvings in the handle meant something to him.

He took a deep breath, his eyes scanned the other members of the crew as they stood in silence, mourning the death of Jack. Will bit his lip, trying to press the memory out of his head. He closed his eyes for a brief second, wanting no one to see it.

He heard Elizabeth talk to Tia behind him. He grasped the knife tightly in his hand, pinning it in the wooden table again. Without saying a single word, he picked of the mug of Rum from Tia who placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment before walking away again.

"If there was any change we had, to save him?" He softly whispered, still looking at the wood of the

table. "Elizabeth." He looked her in her eyes, tears glistered at the corners as her chocolate brown

eyes locked into his.

He stood up slowly, wanting to walk over to her and whip her tears away. But he regained herself as Tia stepped between them.

"Would you? What would any of you do?" She looked around at the crew, letting them think about it

for just a brief second. "Would you sail to the end of the world, and beyond. To fetch back witty

Jack, and 'im precious Pearl?"

Elizabeth looked away at the mention of Jacks name, Will noticed the small detail but found himself

looked back at the table as he sat back down on the small chair. The candles around them were the

only light in the room, but it was comforting in some sort of way.

He didn't know how he felt. Maybe numb, maybe sad, perhaps angry. He just, couldn't place the feeling inside of him. He pinned the knife in the table again, whispering a soft yes to Tia. Elizabeth was the last one to answer.

Footsteps were heard above him as his head shot up. His eyes glanced at the stairs, seeing brown boots coming down from the stairs, he frowned a little. His eyes widened as he stood up from the table.

He felt Elizabeth behind him but didn't turn around, all he did was keep his eyes on the man in front of him. Barbossa smirked at the crew and bit from his apple.

"Now what happened to my ship?"

Elizabeth looked at Barbossa for a few moments before she slammed her mug of rum on the table. Will looked over his shoulder and saw her stomp out of the room, he frowned a little but instead of following her, he looked back at Barbossa who looked strange at Elizabeth.

The crew didn't say anything, maybe they didn't know what to say, maybe they didn't want to say anything.

"How did you came back?" Wills voice broke the silence in the room as Barbossa looked at him, smirking. Will held his eyes on the pirate in front of him, trying to fight the urge to run outside to Elizabeth.

**X**

Elizabeth sat down on the steps, looking at the water in front of her. The wooden lifeboat didn't move as the rope held it back. She bit her lip, feeling some blood in her mouth. She closed her eyes painfully and let a single tear escape.

She looked over her shoulder at the cabin but couldn't watch Will as he stood with his back towards her. Elizabeth let another tear fall down her dirty cheek. She felt guilty towards Will, but she was the cause they were all here.

She was the cause that Jack was gone. She did it to save them, isn't that worth one life? Didn't she do something to save the rest of the crew. Misleading Jack was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

But chaining him to the mast, seeing him smirk at her with that mischievous glint in his eyes. Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, but it was no avail as it fell back in front of her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath and placed her head in her hands, taking deep and slow breaths to calm herself and the thoughts that went through her head.

She didn't know what was wrong with Will but ever since she stepped into the lifeboat, he had been...distant towards her. Distant and cold, ignoring her glances. And for the few times she was able to look in his eyes, she only saw pain.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had done. She had betrayed her fiancée. She loved Will, she kept telling herself that, knowing it was true. Her heart longed for Will. He knew her the best, he was her soul mate. Why should she suddenly have other feelings? Feelings for Jack.

They were about to get married. But the East India Trading Company had ruined it all, dragging her and Will in another adventure with Jack. An adventure that ended with her killing him. She closed her eyes again, trying to forget that part of the adventure.

The sound of a knife being pinned into wood filled her ears as another tear escaped from her eye. She sat up, picked up a small rock from the side and threw it in the water.

"What's wrong with you and the whelp?" Barbossa's voice asked her from behind her. She didn't answer, her eyes were vacant, staring in front of her, like she wasn't really there at all. Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting next to Elizabeth. He looked at her, her face was motionless.

"Don't think we didn't notice. Everyone did."

"There's nothing wrong between me and Will." She spat at him, standing up and leaning against the wall of the small house. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Barbossa who turned around to be able to see her.

"You may be fooling everyone else. But I'm not that stupid miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes "You don't even know us, how do you know there's something wrong between us then?"

"Because, that boy risked his life to save you two years ago. He would do anything to prevent you from looking sad. But just there, he didn't even run behind you when you ran out."

Elizabeth managed a small laugh, ironically, Barbossa was right. The Will she knew, would've run after her, trying to talk with her. But this whole adventure, it changed them both so much. That she didn't know Will anymore.

He wasn't the shy man who had confessed his love to her a few years back. He was stronger, tougher. The life on the sea had toughened him, he wasn't as naïf as a few years back. He wasn't the silent blacksmith who tried to deny his pirate side.

He was a pirate.

She was still the same girl like she left, only the cause of events made her use drastic turns in her lifestyle. She knew that her lifestyle in Port Royal, wasn't meant for her. In contrary to what she always believed.

She belonged on the sea. She needed to be free. And being with Jack on the Pearl, made her really understand the word freedom. She looked aside, ignoring Barbossa completely. Her mind was somewhere else as she heard the footsteps behind her.

Elizabeth was relieved when she saw Barbossa leave her alone again. She let out a small sigh and thought about Will. She hoped she could tell him everything that had happened, in private. She wanted to sort things out.

She only hoped, it was what he wanted too.

**X**

They were alone. Completely alone. Will leaned against the wall, looking at Elizabeth. Her eyes were directed at her hands on her lap. She sat on the bed, looking at her white hands, gazing out like she wasn't really there.

Will let out a quiet sigh.

"Elizabeth..." He whispered. Her eyes shot up, looking straight in his eyes. Will blinked for a moment, looking at her in silence. Elizabeth bit her lip, trying to keep the tears inside. She had cried enough that day.

"What happened to you?" Will whispered, not keeping his eyes of her tear-struck face, her red eyes and her dry lips. Elizabeth shook her head, like she didn't want to tell him. He shifted his balance to his other leg and bit his own lip as she began to talk.

"Jack..."

"You kissed him." He interrupted. She looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting that. She nodded, a single tear fell down her cheek. Will looked away from her. Pain was clearly visible in his eyes as Elizabeth felt her heart break. She shook her head, knowing that he wouldn't see it.

"Yes, but I did something much worse Will." She said with a broken voice. Will looked back at her. "I killed him." Elizabeth whispered.

Will frowned at her, taking slow steps towards her. "What, what do you mean?" He stammered.

"Will, I chained him to the mast, I...distracted him with the kiss. I left him there." Elizabeth looked with tears in her eyes, each of them fell down her cheeks, leaving a trail on her dirty cheeks. Will finally reached her and used his thumb to whip away a tear that fell down. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"Elizabeth." He softly whispered, not knowing what to say.

"There's only one man I truly love Will. And that's you." She whispered at him. He managed a small smile, relief came across his face as he pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened for a moment, not expecting the sudden move from him.

Slowly, she returned the kiss, knowing that it was the only thing she really wanted at that moment. To be in his arms, to listen to his heartbeat and his whispers that told her that everything would be alright. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

He stroke her hair softly, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head, he managed a small smile.

X

Jack peeked through the small hole in the wall and smirked when he saw Will give Elizabeth a small kiss on the top of her head. Sparrow shook his head and leaned against the wall, closing his own eyes.

"Now that's _true _love." He whispered before he slowly walked away from the door of their room.

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


End file.
